Haruo
Haruo(晴男, Haruou) is a character made for an extremely crack alternate universe in which all products and games produced by CAPCOM and NAMCO exist in the same earth and universe as one another, albeit in different timelines and points throughout the course of history. Haruo is a descendant of Asura, The God of Wrath, and is a highly skilled and extremely talented martial arts practitioner. In the first street fighter world martial arts tournament, he was to be a representative of Japan, though due to his erratic behavior and unpredictable personality of violence, he was stricken, replaced with Retsu the Shorinji Kempo practitioner instead. Appearance Personality Relationships History Pre Street Fighter The blood of Haruo's parents are forever stained upon his hands. At the mere age of 3, Haruo descended into a fit of rage and madness, killing everything and everyone whom stood in his path. In this momentary lapse into madness he killed both his mother and father with his bare hands. Left orphaned, and with no memories of the incident, Haruo was found on the edge of deaths doorstep by noneother than Akuma. Akuma adopted Haruo, seeing an immense potential for ansatsuken martial arts within him, and trained him in the ways of hardcore fighting. Haruo was steadily molded and transformed by Akuma into his perfect protege, and by age 8, Haruo had already become responsible for the murders of entire martial arts schools worth of other young martial arts practitioners, including a handfull of masters whom dared to oppose him in his rampages of immense destruction. At age 23, Akuma got word of Gouken and his disciples, sending them off into the world to test their skills, and thus, sent Haruo out as well in hopes that he would find and kill both Ryu and Ken Masters, proving the superiority of Ansatsuken styles. Street Fighter Haruo was originally one of the participants in The World Warrior Tournament. On impulse caused by wanting to test the power of other martial arts fighting styles and practitioners whom were supposedly of a "world-class" level, Haruo turned on his fellow contestants before the tournament even began, and steadily pocked them off every few days. After supposedly killing all of the challengers with casual ease due to the superior power of his ansatsuken teachings learned from Akuma, the tournament had to be rebooted with an entirely new roster of characters, Haruo himself being kicked out and replaced with Retsu. However, in order to exact vegeance, as well as hopefully crush the opponents that his master had set for him, Ryu & Ken, Haruo ambushes Sagat during his final confrontation with Ryu, mercilessly cutting Sagat down, showing Ryu the power of Satsui no Hadou. A fight ensues between Haruo and Ryu, both consumed by Satsui no Hadou, though, due to Haruo's extensive control over it, quite easily defeats ryu. On the spur of the moment he decides to let Ryu live, believing him to have great potential. After Haruo returns to his master, he learns that Akuma has taken advantage of his distraction to murder Gouken. Street Fighter Alpha II Haruo becomes increasingly distant from Akuma, and begins developing a deep seated jealousy and hatred of Ryu due to the staunt fact that Haruo's master seems to be developing a greater interest in his sworn enemy that his own discple. After observing Ryu's fight against Akuma on the secluded island, Gokuentou, Haruo's rage boils to the surface and he challenges Akuma, demanding that he allow him to finish off Ryu once and for all. Akuma denies, promptly disciplining Haruo for his insolent behavior. Haruo's hatred seeps into his relationship to his master, and hatches the plan to destroy both Ryu and Akuma by obtaining a Satsui no Hadou which will make him a fighter among fighters. During this time, Haruo notices an odd, secondary power brewing with him as his already unstable sanity slips further, he can only begin to describe the foreign energy source as "something psycho..." Street Fighter Alpha III For a year, Haruo feigns the guise of Akuma's ever-loyal student, and promptly learns as much from Akuma about Ansatsuken as he possibly can, as well as obtaining as much power within the Satsui no Hadou as he can possibly amass, secretly cultivating his skills and internal, underlying strength so as to crush both Akuma and Ryu when the time is right. After Haruo learns all that he can from Akuma, he disappears for an entire year. In Haruo's quest to find a Satsui no Hadou which eclipses all others, he encounters M. Bison. Tantalized by Bison's supposed offers to grant him the power which he seeks, Haruo becomes a disciple directly training under the dictator, who confirms that Haruo does indeed hold within him Psycho Power which is resonating with his burgeoning Satsui no Hadou. After witnessing the supposed death of his master at ryu's hands, Haruo's sanity slips further, his disdain and hatred for Ryu only deepening. Super Street Fighter II Turbo Haruo travels the world defeating a multitude of strong opponents, the likes of which include Dhalsim, Blanka, as well as many of the new warriors, developing and feeding his Satsui no Hadou to even greater extents. By this point in time, Haruo's Dark Hadou and Psycho power have merged together, forming a transcendant version of his previous power which exceeds both all together, allowing him to feel a connection to M. Bison, Haruo discovers that the dictator is still very much alive and returns to his side. In order to test Haruo and just how far he has come, Bison puts him in the second world warrior tournament. Super Street Fighter IV Street Fighter III Street Fighter X Tekken Asura's Wrath Skills Fighting Style Psycho Power Satsui no Hadou Oni Transformation Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Unknown Nationality